AT Last
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: A small Anakin/Padme semi-fluff taking place after end of Return of the Jedi. Brings some closure to the series that was never given in my opinon. Slight OOC on Yoda's part. First SW fic.


At Last....  
  
Anakin/Padme Fluff peice taking place after the end of Return of the Jedi.  
  
  
Luke's mouth quirked into an odd smile as the three shadows of hsi father, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi faded out of his sight. Feeling strangely at peace with himself, her turned and walked away, leaving to specters of the past for the promise of the future. Leia was beckoning him to hurry back to the fire. Han and Chewbacca were both fighting over a peice of food....or fruit, Luke wasn't sure. Those two always fought in the way that only best friends could..with half-smiles on their faces.   
  
Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader before he repented just before his death, watched his son walk on to greet his future, along with his sister. His deep eyes narrowed and he sighed heavily. Beside him, still shadowed, his mentor looked at him, confused.  
  
"Anakin, whats wrong?" he questioned. Anakin turned to look at him, shrugging.   
  
"Padme.." he whispered.   
  
"What?" Obi-Wan questioned. Yoda clanked his way over to Anakin's knee, and looked up at him. He spoke in his old way.  
  
"Miss your heart, do you not?" the old master questioned.   
  
Anakin nodded, and watched the fires that the last remains of the Jedi hope sat, his children. His mouth turned into a small smile, much like Luke's.   
  
"It's just........they both look so much like Padme. After I......changed, I still thought of her. I still missed her, even if I was Darth Vader, or a Sith....times, I'd be asleep and I'd hear her voice talking to me in those fragments of dreams allowed me by Palpatine. I wish I coudl see her again." Obi-Wan, despite his usual calm demeanor, twitched.   
  
"Anakin, you know the Jedi creed....you can't..." Anakin turned and faced him, a flash of his old spirit in his eyes, or maybe it was anger, or a painful memory....it was unidentifiable. At his knee, Yoda chuckled, odd to hear from him.   
  
"Obi-Wan seperate his life from his death, he can't. For the living, the creed is. Seek loved ones or friends that have passed, the dead can." he informed them. Anakin and Obi-Wan both blinked.   
  
"You mean that I can find my father and mother, and sister?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at him.   
  
{I never knew he had a family.....} he blinked.   
  
Yoda nodded.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes following the streams of light that the firecrackers set off by the victorious rebels created. He looked rather pensive and deep in his own thoughs. He remained so for a few more seconds before giving a slight chuckle. "Well, I don't know why I'm wasting time here. I have some old ghost of the past to round up.." He turned his back and walked a bit beofre he truely faded from presence, but not before he waved back at both of them in farewell.   
  
"Master Yoda.......where are you going?" he asked. The small creature was hobbling off in his own direction, leaving Anakin in the dark alone.   
  
"Too see old girlfriend, I am.." he replied. Anakin shook his head.  
  
"Girlfriend??" he trilled. Yoda nodded his head, still going.   
  
"Girlfriend, yes. Think that Yoda was always Jedi, do you? Yoda was once great ladies man, he was." he laughed and dissapeared like Obi-Wan. Anakin stood, completely star-struck.   
  
"How come I'm just finding out that I really knew nothing now?" he asked aloud.   
  
"Maybe because you never listened to anything but what that little brain of yours told you..." a voice called behind him.   
  
Anakin spun on his feet, hands instinctively reaching for a lightsaber that was no longer there. In a flash, he changed. The years faded from his body, his eyes were young and sharp again. His rather...larger frame was now as slender and lithe as in his youth. He looked down at himself, the robes of a Jedi that he once wore now hung comfortably around him, the familiar weight pulling at his shoulders. He looked astonished, he didn't will this....  
  
" I did," the same voice called out.."I waited an awful long time for you Anakin Skywalker, you sure took your time.." the feminine voice tilted with amusement. He knew that voice....there was only one person who's voice could make his heart skip beats like that...  
  
"Padme?" he looked up. Out of the mists, she stepped. Each footfall was graceful, as befitting a queen. She wore the same outfit as she did in the War of the Clones. That tight white top, and even tighter pants. He twitched. She walked up close to him, and stopped.   
  
"Yes," she whispered. "You surely took your time Anakin Skywalker." She placed a hand in his, ungloved. He, in response, pulled her into his embrace, and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around too, and they stayed this way for a long time. Soon enough, Padme pulled away, and looked to the fire.   
  
"They look exactly like you...." he whispered. She smiled.   
  
"And the ACT like you..." she countered. He shrugged in admission. They stayed til the morning sun paled the horizon, holding each other closely, and watching their children celebrate their long, hard work, which had now beared fruit. It wasn't until the over-zealous rebel pilots finally decided to retire from their festivites that Anakin spoke again.   
  
"We need to go..." he spoke. Padma flinched in regret.  
  
"I want to stay..." she spoke back. Anakin hugged her closer, and nuzzled her neck gently.   
  
"I know...but you know we must leave them to their destines.." he said. Padme swallowed, and finally nodded. Anakin pulled away, keeping one of her hands in his, and slowly tore her away from the endearing sight of thier son and daugther falling asleep by the fire. They walked slowly, fading ever so softly into the morning mists.   
  
"They, watch your foot." Anakin turned back at her, rubbing his calf. Padma smirked.   
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your wife??" she asked.   
  
"Is that anyway to kick you husband??" he retorted. Padme grinned and sprinted after him.   
  
"I'll show you a kick!!" she shouted. Anakin, grinning, turned and fled from the gaining form of Padme. Padme, waving a jesting fist in the air.   
  
Thus, the dissapeared in the light of the sun.   
  
  
"Umm...what was that??" Leia asked the air, as she sat up from her warm place by the dying embers of the fire. On the otherside, Luke was sleeping peacefully, his hand carefully hiden in his cloak, keeping touch on his lightsaber. She gave a slight giggle, and looked around for the source of her disturbance. Han snored loudly and she stood up, and she wondered just what she was in him some days.   
  
She walked her way past the dozing guards, and into the surrounding woods. The sun had barely risen when she was two flashes to her left. She spun and drew her gun, only to see nothing, but the bare whisper of two forms, one a young man, the other a girl of the same age, chasing each other into the woods. She lowered her gun. Maybe some rogue woodsmen she had heard that lived among the trees of this planet. Whatever they were, they struck an odd chord in her being, something about them pulled at the edges of her mind, as if they should be familar to her.   
  
She looked on, wondering this, when she heard words, wind swept, pass her ear in the ghost of sound. She recoiled and blinked. It...couldn't be...  
  
"Mother?? Father??" she asked aloud. In her mind, she had always know the name of her true mother, Padme Amidala. And now, thanks to Luke, she knew her father to be Anakin Skywalker. Those where the words that had flickered in her ear just moments before. At her question, the wind picked up, unlocking a few strands of hair from her ear. She looked around, and tapped into something she rarely used, her Jedi gift.   
  
Around her, she felt two auras premeate the air. She nodded, it was the ghosts of her mother and father she had just seen leave into the woods. She looked hard into the dark area in which they had vanished. Nothing moved. Nodding, she turned and walked back. She would definately talk to Luke about this.....if he ever woke up, for even though a Jedi, he loved to sleep late. 


End file.
